


Finn Fucked Me

by BoySmutCentral



Series: More Than Friends [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dildo-Fuck/Dildo-Fucking, Dildos, Gay, Gay Finn Wolfhard, Gay Noah Schnapp, Gay Sex, M/M, Male/Male, Secret Relationship, Sensuality, Sexual, Sweet, boys fucking, gay friends, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoySmutCentral/pseuds/BoySmutCentral
Summary: Noah thinks back to when he and  Finn had some dirty fun.
Relationships: Noah Schnapp/Finn Wolfhard
Series: More Than Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216265





	Finn Fucked Me

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. I heard as I listen to the time ticking away. I'm laying on my bed, thinking back to all of the emotions running through my head, the memories. I remember it like it was yesterday. About a few days ago. Finn picked me up from my house in his vehicle, said we're gonna hang out for the day. Little did I know that he was going to fuck me. That was the last thing on my mind. Believe me. Although I did think something was up when I looked over to see his face, this huge lustful look on his eyes.

"Finn, what are you...d-"

My eyes are following the motions of his body. I notice his hand reaching over to squeeze my thigh. It's close to my member, which is getting harder and harder inside my pants.

"Noah, do you know your blushin'? Just thought you'd like to know."

I look away as quickly as I can. As I continue to hear the engine of Finn's vehicle, I get harder and harder thinking of him stroking his cock right in front of me while he's got the car in neutral. So hot. We're pulling up to his house and he turns to me with a wink. I say nothing. Nothing comes my mind except for not knowing what's supposed to happen. Do we kiss first? I mean, I guess he made the first move by squeezing my thigh.

"Come on. It'll be fine. And fun. I won't hurt you, alright?"

I feel Finn slightly kiss my cheek. Oh, his lips felt so good against my skin. My sweet and innocent young skin.

Next thing I knew, we were in his bedroom, he's undressed. My eyes were wide. I took it all in. He came up to me slowly, latching his lips against mine. Our lips felt like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. I leaned in to deepen the kiss because I felt so warm and free. I was making out with the guy I've had a crush on ever since we began working together on 'Stranger Things'. I just thought he was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. His hair, the way he smiled the way that he talked. He spoke so sweetly and kind. He's never mean to anyone, always having a positive attitude. Just what I'd always loved in someone.

He brought me over to his bed, laying me down slowly, continuing to kiss me softly with his warm, succulent lips.

"Turn around, sweetheart. You're going to really enjoy this. I know you will."

I did what he asks of me, turning over as

I felt him pulling my pants and underwear down slowly. He began kissing my ass, literally kissing my ass cheeks. Alternating, one after the other. I sucked some air into my mouth through my teeth, as he continued his wonderful magic on my ass.

"Finn- I-"

"Hey, hey. Don't worry. You can moan if you want. No one can hear you in here. It's just you and me. The two of us, no one else. And that's the way it's gonna be. The way it will always be. Sound good?"

I began moaning as he continues kissing my cheeks, then suddenly a high-pitched gasp escapes from my throat. Oh. My. Goodness. Someone please help it so I never have to quit feeling this amazing, incredible sensation ever again., I thought to myself. Oh, that moment that he was eating my ass out, his tongue kept getting deeper and deeper as if he couldn't ever get enough of it.

"You liking that, Noah baby? Oh, I know you are. For sure. I live to make you feel good. Real good, babe. I'll never question it, either. And I ask that you refrain from the same. Do you understand, baby?"

Not hesitating for another millisecond, I answered 'yes'. He then turned me around to lay me on my back. I could tell he pulled his pants down, placing the head of his cock right on the entrance of my ass. Never had I ever felt something like this until that moment. It's a sensation that I never want to stop feeling. A dream I never want to stop having. An exploration I never want to stop exploring. One where it all will just keep getting better and better.

We smiled at each other, not question the situation anymore.

My body was like a car that had been sitting idle. My anus the ignition. Finn's cock being the key. As I felt his cock entering my hole, moans and groans of all sorts began emerging from my vocal chords, I'm sounding like an engine. Once he began going back and forth, it's like he revved the motor, causing the moans and groans to continue greatly.

"Ooooh, oooooh, oooh, FINN. this is amazing. So fantastic. I won't ever forget this."

I said as I looked up at him. My eyes met his face again and again. It made me the happiest that I'd ever been. He began going faster and harder but not to the point of hurting me. He loves me.

Before I realized it, my milky white cream soared out of my cock, and right into my face, causing me to close my eyes quickly.

"Oh, here babe." I felt as Finn took his finger and wiped the semen away from my eye so I can open it again. Being greeted with beautiful face again, he pulled his cock right out of my ass faster than I felt it. Finn's moved his body to right in front of me, his cock head the only thing in which I was focused.

"Oh. Open up, baby. Open up. Oh please. Please."

I did as I was asked and stick my tongue out as he unloaded his sweet and rich cream into my mouth.

"Mmmm. Fuck. That tastes so amazing and fantastic, Finn. You have unbelievable tasting cum."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, sweetheart."

I couldn't stop smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed my lips as we shared the cum kiss.

And that was how Finn fucked me.


End file.
